Dole Breinng
Dole Breinng was a planet that was known during the time of the Forerunner Empire. It was a large population center that was called home by over two billion Forerunners, mostly of Builder and Miner rates. However, three million Warrior-Servants called this planet home. The name 'Dole Breinng' was derrived from an ancient phrase in Digon, 'Doleg Breng' which when colloquially translated, mean close to 'Alluring Sheen', however, 'Breng' does not have a precise analog word in most galactic languages nowadays with English having the closest meaning. The planet was rich in resources which was mined and processed on-world and then shipped outwards. The planet was destroyed in 173,552 BCE when the Forerunner Miner known as Spade-with-Cracks utilized a Chaos Emerald without knowing the power that it contained, though the exact means of how he demolished the planet was unknown. According to testimony, the planet was destroyed rapidly, if not instantly. Planetary Description Dole Breinng was the fourth planet that was located within its star system, Inaag Tol. The planet was approximately 14,000 kilometers in diameter and possessed an oddity among planetary ocean bodies - Dole Breinng possessed a planetary fresh-water ocean, which was rare. The reasoning for this from Miner analysis was that the planet was not rich in natural minierals like sodium, which is one of the biggest contributors towards making sea salt. This meant that the evolutionary life that evolved on the planet was drastically different than many other worlds. This meant that erosion was much slower without the aid of salt. Ancient mountain shelves stood above oceans for millions of years without feeling the true bite of the ocean. This also meant that geologically, the planet was not as diverse, which in truth would have been odd for Miners. Indeed, the reason that Miners decided to finally colonize the planet and use its resources was when it was discovered that the carbon deposits on the planet more than outweighed the lack of sodium. This meant that living materials were far more in abundance. It was determined by the Miners that Dole Breinng was indeed a Carbon Planet that was extremely suitable to Forerunner life. The lack of geological action meant that mountains were usually low if they were present at all, though earthquakes did happen ocassionally, and before its destruction, Dole Breinng's core was constantly monitored to look for magnetic spikes that would affect its magnetic field. Dole Breinng's core did rotate extremely quickly which produced a magnetic field that almost extended to the range of its first moon, Balog. The planet had four moons, three of which orbited along the plane of the planet. The fourth, Innog Soth revolved nearly perpendicular to the planet at an 88 degree angle. Additionally, Innog Soth also revolved in a retrograde manner. This meant that this moon, a staggering three thousand kilometers in diameter, was an interstellar capture of an asteroid that was predicted to fall into the planet's atmosphere. However, the moon was stabilized by the Forerunners and orbited in the correct position, albiet still at its 88 degree angle. This caused a slight wobble in the planet's position, but it was corrected by its other moons which acted more or less as gravitational dampers that kept the planet in place. The largest of the two, Innog Soth and Golrothihij were colonized by the Forerunners and numbered both combined one million Miners. All of the moons were obliterated and became part of a massive debris field following the destruction of the planet with no survivors reported on either of them. Dole Breinngs's atmosphere was highly oxygenated, though Forerunner armor helped them deal with the off levels. Humans would have found the environment to be too oxygenated for them, with the gas taking up nearly seventy percent of the air. The second gas was argon which only took up around ten percent, and helium taking up five, with the rest being other trace elements. Several of the planet's flora specimins were of note, with the most prominant being the Cloudreachers, trees that stretched for kilometers into the air which hosted their own floral communities within their trunks as well as on their limbs. Builders frequently constructed their communities within some of these trees in manners that seemed to emulate those of the Lifeworkers. Upon the planet's destruction, a large debris field formed which eventually became the system's asteroid belt. This belt was officially catalogued in the 23rd Century CE by the UEG and was explored by the 24th Century to no real major discovery. No evidence of Forerunner ruins of society existed within this debris field. List of Appearances *The Meeting (Mentioned Only) Category:Planet Category:Locations Category:Forerunners